High reliability is often needed for wiring harnesses such as those used in aircraft subsystems. The production process used to fabricate such harnesses are required to be of high standards, including using high quality wires, connections, and connectors and assembling them in a repeatable manner that minimizes failure. Such high standards have traditionally rendered automated wire assembly systems impractical for fabricating aircraft wiring harnesses.